


Drinks & Theories

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Barson Valentine's Day Collection 2021





	Drinks & Theories

Much to her surprise, his kisses tasted sweet and not at all like what she expected. Sweet and slightly minty. In all honesty however, the night in its entirety wasn't what Olivia Benson had expected.

All she knew at that very moment was that she enjoyed the way Rafael Barba kissed. Olivia also enjoyed the feel of his hands on her, especially the way they cupped her ass, pulling her flush against his chest. The heat that radiated off him sent chills down her spine.

Olivia also quickly realized that she didn't mind the feel of his stubble against her cheek as he continued to assault her lips with his own. She moaned quietly and felt him pepper her neck with kisses. Rafael sucked a mark into her neck, eliciting another moan. His tongue was warm and wet, and he soothed the bruise that formed. draw her even closer.

Olivia attacked his kisses with her own, feverishly pressing kisses down his jaw line before kissing him fully on the lips once more.

"Liv…" Rafael quietly rumbled against her ear.

Liv nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Letting out a small giggle, she finished his thoughts for him. "Perhaps we better take this elsewhere then?"

Rafael pulled away and gazed at the brunette woman in his arms with heated eyes. "I like the way you think."

Liv couldn't help but smirk in response and she leaned into his ear. "By the end of the night, that won't be the only thing you'll like."

Rafael cocked an eyebrow, his own green eyes sparkling with desire. "Let's test that theory then."  
**  
Hours earlier…

The day had started innocently enough. Or so it seemed at the time. Rafael had joined Olivia on a routine trip to GreenHaven to press Yates on more information about the washed up bodies. The meeting with Yates went as well as it could have - meaning, leading nowhere. Olivia did not want to have to come back up with Amanda, but it seemed that the Georgian was the only one who could get into Yates head.

The ride back to Manhattan was going well. The trip was ninety minutes if they didn’t stop and traffic was on their side. Rafael had plans for a Harvard Alumni speaking engagement later that night and Olivia was hoping to relieve Lucy and get some quality time with Noah.

Rafael was bored in the car - he was never a good road trip companion. He was fiddling with the radio, and playing drums with hands on the dashboard, or chewing Liv’s ears off with random trivia. Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she pulled up to the light.

“Are you alright?” Rafael asked, looking at Olivia. She appeared tired and stressed. Rafael wanted to do nothing but reach over and squeeze her thigh reassuringly, but he wouldn’t dare. He had been secretly harboring feelings for Olivia for quite some time. He had been hurt years prior and he didn’t want to risk his friendship with Olivia by telling her the truth. He’d rather be her friend than be alone.

“Tired.” Olivia confessed as the light turned green. “I just need some coffee.”

Rafael looked out the side of his window. “We just passed a sign for a rest stop two miles up. Want to check it out?”

Olivia looked at Rafael and smiled. “That’s a great plan and I could use a break to stretch my legs.”

Rafael gave her a small nod and looked at the window. Olivia glanced towards him and let out a small sigh. She wasn’t sure when she fell for Rafael, but she had. And to anyone else, his behavior in the car would have been downright annoying, she found it endearing. Time always seemed to be against them - prior relationships got in the way or if she became suddenly available, Rafael was not.

Olivia pulled into the rest stop which had a small diner and a gas station. “I’ll get us two coffees.” Rafael shook his head. “No thanks.”

Olivia laughed. “You are such a coffee snob.” She got out of the car and walked away and Rafael felt his cock twitch at the sight of her hips swaying and most perfect ass.

He played back what Olivia said - coffee snob - and decided in that moment to get a cup of coffee after all. He didn’t notice the car keys on Olivia’s seat and just shut the door behind him, but not before hitting the side lock.

Rafael found Olivia pouring an obscene amount of creamer in her coffee. “I got you one anyway - black - just the way you like it.” She smiled, handing him the coffee.

“Thanks.” Rafael replied sheepishly. “At least let me pay for the coffee.”

“Sure thing counselor.” Olivia winked as she led the way back to the coffee counter. Rafael felt his cheeks burn and he was glad she couldn’t see his reaction.

Rafael paid for the coffee and they walked out back to the car. Olivia pulled on the car handle but the door didn’t budge.

“Can you open the car?”

“Why would I open the car? You have the keys. Don’t you?” Rafael replied slowly as realization washed over him.

“You didn’t bring the keys in with you? Oh fuck!” Olivia swore. She put the coffee on the roof of the car and peered inside, seeing the keys on her seat. “Way to go Barba.”

“Who doesn’t take the keys with them when they go inside a store?” Rafael protested.

“You were in the car genius! I didn’t think I needed to.” Olivia snapped, running her hand through her mane. The sky above them rumbled and Olivia looked up as a large raindrop splashed onto her face. “Ah, shit.”

The sky darkened and thunder began to rumble. There was a small crack of lightning and the wind began to pick up, swirling and pushing loitered trash.

Rafael and Olivia huddled under the awning of the store just as the sky opened up and rain began to pour down.

“I can’t believe you locked us out. We’re in the middle of nowhere, how the hell are we going to get someone to come up here?”

“You’re a cop; can’t you just break in?” Rafael asked.

Olivia turned and glared at him. “No - not if I want to ruin my own car.”

“Then do you have another plan?”

“Excuse me - do you need help?” A voice interrupted Rafael and Liv’s quarrel. It was an elderly woman and her husband.

Liv gave the woman a sympathetic smile. “We’re locked out of my car.”

“Well,” the elderly man began to speak. “There is a motel one mile down. We can give you a ride there that way you don’t have to stay in the rain.”

Rafael began to protest but the woman interrupted him. “Now, now, that is not the gentlemanly thing to do. You and your wife are going to catch pneumonia.”

Liv nodded, not bothering to correct her. “That is so kind of you; thank you.” She and Rafael followed the couple to their car, getting soaking wet in the process and off they went.

**

“Well, we can’t get someone up here to unlock the car tonight.” Liv replied as she hung up the phone in the motel lobby. “We’ll have to stay overnight.”

Rafael groaned. “Okay, so we should get a room then.”

The woman at the front desk was busy gossiping on the phone, filing her nails. Rafael drummed his fingers on the counter and cleared his throat which caught her attention.

“I have to go - I have a customer. Later, baby.”

Both Rafael and Liv tried their hardest to not roll their eyes. After getting some basic information, Rafael and Liv were informed that there was only one room left - and that room only had one bed.

“We’ll take it.” Rafael replied, sliding his credit card over. The woman smiled and finished the transaction before giving him his card back along with a key that had a rabbit’s foot attached.  
Rafael muttered something in Spanish and Liv tried her best to keep a straight face.  
**

They settled into the room - which fortunately wasn’t as drabby as they thought would be. It had a retro feel to it with matching carpet and drapes, but it was clean. And for the night, it would do.

“There is a bar on the other side.” Olivia announced as she used a towel to wring out her hair. “Want to join me?”

“In a bit. I have to send a few emails and the wifi here is a crapshoot.” Rafael replied as he tried angling his phone by the window.

“See ya in a bit then.” Olivia replied. “Make sure you take the key this time.”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Rafael called out as Liv left the room.  
**  
As she nursed her whiskey sour, she found herself lost in thought, drowning out the noises of the crowded bar. Olivia had become so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Rafael had arrived at the bar and had taken a seat beside her.

"Liv?" Rafael snapped his fingers multiple times in front of her. "Earth to Benson."

Olivia looked up startled and her cheeks turned pink as she realized that she had been caught. "Oh! Rafael! Sorry…I didn't see you. It's been one of those weeks and today was just the cherry on top of a crappy sundae."

The dark haired man grunted in response.

"Yeah, same here," Rafael replied with a sigh. He motioned to the drink in her hand. "What's your poison of choice?"

"Whiskey sour, my mother’s favorite drink for times like these," Olivia replied, grimacing.

Rafael ordered a scotch and once in hand, he raised it to her."Cheers."

Olivia raised her glass as well and they toasted to each other. They quickly fell into polite conversation, mostly about the latest happenings. However, as more and more drinks came their way, however, their conversation began to take a turn. Innocent conversation became heated and Olivia found herself flirting with great fervor. Rafael obviously didn't mind as he placed his hand on her thigh. Leaning closer to Rafael, she felt his thumb begin to rub in circles.

Shivering, Olivia licked her lips. "What exactly are you playing at Rafael Barba?"

"You’ll see.” He winked. “Let's dance.”

Olivia sat up sharply, causing her to wince. "But there's no music," she protested.

As if on cue, a cheesy love song began to play and a small smile began to tug on the corners of Rafael's lips. He outstretched his hand to hers and Olivia took it, allowing him to take the lead.  
Strong arms wrapped around Olivia protectively as they began to dance. Rafael's hand traveled south to her lower back and Olivia nestled against his chest. The sexual tension between the two of them was about to crack, thanks to the alcohol that was currently pushing them in the right direction.

Rafael looked deep into Olivia's eyes, and he brought one hand to caress her cheek before tracing the outline of her lips with the pad of his thumb. And without any other word passing between them, Rafael dipped his mouth to hers.

Olivia's heart did a flip flop at the feel of Rafael's lips on hers. "Rafael…" she breathed in between kisses. Rafael began to nip on her lower lip and Olivia let out a soft moan. "Jesus."

That earned a chuckle from Rafael. "Thanks for the compliment."

Olivia swatted him playfully before kissing him back. Rafael pulled her closer again with one hand resting on her back while the other cupped the back of her head gently. Olivia's tongue playfully probed Rafael's mouth and by the deep rumble in his chest, she knew Rafael enjoyed it immensely.

“I think it's strange you never knew how I felt about you.” Rafael murmured against Olivia’s cheek.

Olivia moved her face to look into Rafael’s eyes, sparkling with desire. “I look to you to see the truth.”

Only one thing mattered at that moment and Olivia quickly answered when Rafael questioned her. "You have the key right?”  
**  
The next morning Olivia woke up in a tangle of sheets. Memories of the night before flooding her thoughts and she felt her cheeks turn pink before smiling to herself. Looking over to the spot next to her, she watched Rafael sleep. She chewed on her bottom lip as she eyed the bite mark under his nipple that she had left during their interlude.

The clock read 6:15 A.M. Olivia decided that it was way too early for her to get up. Olivia lay back down in bed and snuggled next to Rafael who instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

She was about to close her eyes when she heard Rafael speak. "Morning."

"Good morning," Olivia replied. "How'd you sleep?"

"For the first time in my life, better than ever. I'd like to think that was because of you though," Rafael replied honestly.

Olivia smiled and pressed a small kiss on his lips. "No regrets then?"

"None at all," was his reply. Olivia snuggled once more against his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat wash over her.

"I do have one question though," Olivia announced after a few minutes had passed by.

Rafael moved to prop himself on his side. "Oh?" he questioned as he stroked her arm with the tip of his index finger.

"Wanna test that theory again?" Olivia searched his eyes and she mentally did a victorious dance as she watched his eyes light up.

"Hermosa, I thought you'd never ask."

FIN.


End file.
